<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real Identity by F_Hargreeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079283">Real Identity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves'>F_Hargreeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America:Civil War, Father-Son Relationship, Flash is a transphobic asshole, Gender Dysphoria, Marvel - Freeform, May is a supportive aunt, Multi, Spider-Man:Homecoming - Freeform, Trans!Peter Parker, Transgender, transgender male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My names Peter. </p>
<p>Not Piper. </p>
<p>In which Peter Parker is a transgender male(FtM) and trying to have a normal live, until one school field trip to a museum kinda messes that up. </p>
<p>COVERS: CAPTAIN AMERICA:CIVIL WAR and SPIDER-MAN:HOMECOMING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; The Avengers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things before we start, I just wanna say this story will sooner or later also be posted on Wattpad. I’m only saying this just so no one will claim someone stole my work. <br/>This also Covers Captain America Civil War and Spider-Man Homecoming! </p>
<p>Now, warnings!:<br/>Depression, possible lgbt slurs, gender dysphoria, maybe talking about one’s genitalia, transphobia. </p>
<p>If there is any other warnings That I didn’t put here, I’ll put the warning in the beginning note of that chapter! <br/>Anyways, hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queens, New York </p>
<p>Peter leaned his forehead on the window, watching has the citizens and vehicles of New York passed by. His aunt keeping a close eye on her nephew, while still focusing on her driving. This seemed like a big change for the young teenager, and May knew that and felt a bit guilty. Her and Peter have always lived in New York, that wasn't the big change though. Peter has to switch schools, switch therapist, move into an entirely new apartment, and the two was doing this alone. </p>
<p>Peter told his aunt he was okay with this sudden change, but May could see right through the boy's lie. She could tell he wasn't okay with it, but she knew he'd adapt to the change fast like usual, but that didn't mean he would be okay with it. Peter wasn't the one to argue and complain about something, especially if there was a reason to say a certain thing was happening. </p>
<p>His uncle had died only two years ago, and May had to work two jobs to pay the rent and get what they needed to survive, this included food, clothes, and other needs. This was going fine until she couldn't remember to pay the rents on time, and she soon didn't make the money she needed to pay it. She decided to go on the other side of Queens, she has a job that's suppose to pay her a decent amount of money and help support her and Peter. </p>
<p>May also moved to another part of the city just for a change. Her husband died and the old apartment they lived in reminded her to much of him. Peter had offered to work a job after school to help, but May denied the offer. He was fourteen. He needed to focus more on his school work and on being normal kid.  Though, Peter wasn't what most considered a "normal kid." Another reason why they decided to leave the specific neighborhood they were in. </p>
<p>No, there wasn't such a thing as a normal kid. That doesn't mean people won't hate on specific kids for being who and what they are. Peter was biologically a female, has presented and identified has such until he turned nine. His aunt and uncle decided to take him to a gender clinic where they tested him by asking questions. They doctor came back in saying Peter was transgender, meaning his sex wasn't the same has his gender identity. </p>
<p>He's always knew he was a boy, and always knew he was different from a regular boy. Though, some people didn't react well to this new information on the Parker boy. Bullying and discrimination happened, and once it seemed to go almost to far, May knew she had to get Peter out of that neighborhood. </p>
<p>No one should have to deal with that discrimination shit. No one. And it was better for the both of them if they left. An 2 hour drive later, Peter watched has his aunt parked in a parking garage near a hotel. Once the car stopped, it was a bit before they actually got out. May took the key out of the ignition, glancing over at her nephew, who's been silent this whole ride. </p>
<p>Inside, Peter was genuinely happy to be moving from his neighborhood. He was just anxious. What if this city becomes like his old neighborhood? Unaccpeting, full of bigotry, and hatred, but Peter was willing to give it a try. Either way, it couldn't be worse than his old school, church, neighbors. Definitely couldn't. </p>
<p>Could it? </p>
<p>Peter's thoughts was interrupted when a assuring hand touch his shoulder. "Hey" he heard his aunt's calm voice, turning to face her. "You okay?" Peter gave his aunt a genuine, weak smile, nodding. Part of May didn't believe it given Peter's usually a talker, but the other part thought about that genuine smile. If his smile is genuine, it's less likely he's lying. "Okay. Let's go" May said, a smile on her face. "Come help me get the boxes in. The faster we get somewhat settled in,  we can go eat some brunch." Peter giggled at May before getting out, opening the trunk. The two carried a box or two inside the lobby, May grabbed their assigned room before taking the two to a room. When she opened said room, which was on the forth floor, it revealed a somewhat empty space. There was, of course, a couch and chairs. There was a dining table and a counter and some lights, but that was about it. The place was clean which was great. The two placed the boxes down out of the way before going back down to get some more boxes. </p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>Peter rested his head on his hand, playing with his spaghetti. May gave her nephew a few glances, confused by the silence. "Pete?" The voice rose his head up to face his aunt, who was having a concerned facial expression.   "You sure you're okay?" Peter nodded once more before going back to his food. "Hey..." May reached over and gently grabbed Peter's hand, getting the boy's attention. " You know you can talk to me, right?" Peter gave her another nod, making the woman sigh. "Can you please talk to me?" </p>
<p>Peter glanced at his aunt for a few seconds before fixing his body posture. "I know" Peter spoke, his voice in between a whisper and an inside voice. May smiled weakly. That was the first thing Peter said all day. </p>
<p>"Okay, then tell me. What's wrong?" She asked, taking a bite out of her pizza. Peter placed his fork, which was full of spegatti, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>"Nothing, just a bit worried" Peter replied. "Tomorrow I'm starting a new school. And-"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes" may interrupted. "School. Let me guess, you're worried that people won't accept you for you. Well, trust me, if they don't accept you for you, that's their problem, not yours. One thing you need to remember is that no matter what, it's not you that has to change. No matter what anyone says. It's really the world that needs to change." </p>
<p>Peter's worries and concerns for what tomorrow brings slowly faded away. He just now realized that when he has worries or concerns for something, its aunt May that can make those fears go away.  That's how it's always been. May had a calm, genuine, soothing tone to Peter. </p>
<p>"I know" Peter smiled, his smile being wider then before. May returned the smile, internally happy at the bright smile on her nephew's face. "Thanks Aunt May." </p>
<p>May reached over the table, ruffling the boy's hair before sittin down. "Your welcome." </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>An alarm echoed throughout the entire apartment. Peter immdiantly jolted up at the first beep, his heart pounding. The boy's brown-ish hair was suffering from a case of bed head, one side standing up and the other flat. After his heart slowly stopped pumping so hard, a delicious smile hit his nose. </p>
<p>"Good morning!" May was in the kitchen, probably awake before the alarm like always. She was cooking what looked to be a pancake with eggs and bacon. Yum.  Peter rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, before getting himself off the mattress. It was gonna be a bit before they fix their beds, so they inflated a mattress in the middle of the room. "Breakfast is almost ready." </p>
<p>Peter smiled has he walked over to the dining table. It wasn't long before the two started eating. After he was done with his breakfast, he walked over to the bathroom.  He looked at himself in the mirror, trying his best to hold a laugh when he notices how fucked his hair was. He started getting ready. He slowly took his pajamas off, a tank top now being the only thing he was wearing, that and pajama pants, of course.  </p>
<p>He looked at himself in the mirror again, his eyes solely on his chest at this point. Not flat. That was the problem. Peter probably would be able to pass more of it wasn't for his chest. He wears heavy, baggy hoddies most of the time, which helps hide his body, but at times doesn't help him pass.  </p>
<p>He tried his best to look away, grabbing what he was gonna wear today. He grabbed a baggy, blue hoodie, looking at himself back in the mirror. Definitely not flat, but it was good enough. After getting the rest of him ready, he walked outside, grabbing his backpack. He stuffed what ever he needed before going back to Aunt May, who was already dressed, ready, and was now waiting for Peter. </p>
<p>Has they went down the elevator, May remembered what she needed to tell her nephew. "Oh, Peter, I just remembered. Thursday we will be going to meet your new therapist, Mrs. McLoughlin" May spoke has she pushed the "lobby" button on the elevator. The boy had a weak smile on his face, nodding in response. </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Peter stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. He watched has May drove off, leaving him alone. He then looked at the tall building in front of him. Midtown High School. After a deep breath, the boy made his way inside, already getting pushed by a crowd of students, rushing to get their breakfast and class on time. </p>
<p>Peter kept his head down, trying to make himself has invisible has possible, which wasn't hard.  That was Peter's superpower. Staying invisible. Peter finally made it to the lobby desk to get ahold of his new schedule. After scanning through his classes several times, he walked off. He kept his head low, only laying his eyes on something, but the floor, to see the classroom numbers. After what felt like forever, the boy stopped in his tracks, standing in front of a open classroom. This was supposedly AP English. Peter wasn't even inside yet and he could see how rowdy his new fellow classmates were. After taking a few breaths in and out, and the boy made his way inside, hesitantly taking a seat off in the far back. He placed his hoodie over his head, and his hands in his pockets. He kept his eyes only on the desk, avoiding any and all eye contact. </p>
<p>Three seconds later the warning bell rung, meaning any student inside the hall had only one minute to get to class before counted tardy. The teacher finally made his way inside, a friendly smile upon his face. He stood in front of the classroom, ready for everyone to get inside before he started. </p>
<p>"Alright class, my name is Mr.Wilson, I will be your first period English teacher" he introduced himself. He explained what the students would be learning in this period, introduced more of himself, and said how he hoped the students and him could get along. After that, he went to taking roll. "Now, when calling roll, I'm sorry if a butcher your names for a bit, please tell me of I do so. Also, of you go by anything other then what's on the roster, please tell me. Now, Alana Beck."</p>
<p>"Here." </p>
<p>"Jared Grayson?" </p>
<p>"Here, sir!" </p>
<p>"Piper Parker?" </p>
<p>Shit. Peter's eyes widened has his birthname was shouted throughout the room. Should he stay quiet?"Piper Parker..?" The teacher repeated, confused. Everyone muttered to themselves has they looked around, waiting for a hand raise or something to tell the teacher that this Piper was here. </p>
<p>Finally, a hand rose from the very back. People looked behind them to see a boy with a baggy hoodie, Brown hair raising his hand. "H-here, sir" Peter stuttered hestantly. He examined all the eyes that were on him. Most of those eyes just show3d confusion. A boy that goes by a girl name? "But I g-go by Peter." </p>
<p>"Peter?" The teacher asked, making sure he heard right before jotting it down on his clipboard. He watched his student nod. He jotted that down, no questions asked. That wasn't so hard. Everyone paid more attention to the teacher after he called out another name. </p>
<p>______</p>
<p>Peter made his way over to his new locker. Today wasn't the worse first day of school ever. It could've been worse. Peter tried to keep that positive mood up. Maybe, if he kept the positive mood, this school year will be a breeze. After grabbing whatever he needed, he left to get in May's car. </p>
<p>"Hey, you" may said with a positive tone, which always put a smile on Peter's face. Leave it to Aunt May to make you giggle and happy by just doing the most simple things. " How was you first day at school?" </p>
<p>"Hey, May. It was alright, could be been worse" Peter pushed his backpack to the back of the car to add more leg room. </p>
<p>"That's good. Well, you can tell me all about it during dinner" May smiles softly has they left the school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>